Seré siempre tu mano derecha
by arcee93
Summary: Sherlock sufre un pequeño accidente durante la investigación de un caso, quedando al cuidado de John, forzando la paciencia del mismo a límites insospechados. Johnlock establecido.


Otro regalo de cumpleaños ^^ esta vez para Clara Yrazoqui del foro I`m Sherlocked, el promt escogido es "fractura" disfrútalo

Disclaimer: Sherlock y el resto de su mundo no me pertenece ni lucro con esto, es de la BBC y de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Seré siempre tu mano derecha**

John dormía pacíficamente, había llegado tarde a casa tras su turno doble en la clínica y no había encontrado a Sherlock en el piso, lo cual le preocupaba un poco.

Pero solo un poco.

Las razones... simples:

Sherlock siempre salía sin avisar.

Hacia días que estaba aburrido, lo que significaba tiros, chirridos de violín y oh si, sexo al por mayor.

Pero John estaba cansado, y rechazar al detective le sabía mal.

Así que un caso era bienvenido.

Tras esa llamada, no lo fue más.

-¿Lestrade? Son las 2 am, más te vale que sea algo...

-¿que Sherlock hizo qué? ¿De un segundo piso? ¿Robando ropa interior? Espera...

John se levantó y empezó a vestirse, con el celular sujeto con el hombro, mientras Lestrade le ponía al tanto.

-y ahora no se deja tocar por los paramédicos, no deja de quejarse y de pedir que vengas por el, que eres SU doctor y es tu trabajo, John ven inmediatamente.-rogó Lestrade.

-en unos minutos estaré halla.-prometió John al ver el auto negro de Mycroft estacionado frente al 221b, la puerta trasera se abrió y el subió.

-espero que atienda bien a mi hermano.-soltó Mycroft seriamente tan pronto el auto arrancó.

-tu y tus cámaras... ¿lo de insomnes es de familia?-bufó John, Mycroft no contestó, y al llegar al lugar de los hechos solo dijo:

-paciencia doctor, mucha paciencia.

John bajó y el auto arrancó silencioso.

Una ambulancia estaba parada en medio de la calle, y de ella colgaban dos largas piernas, una cabellera rizada giró en su dirección.

"Al menos esta sentado" pensó John calmando los pocos nervios que empezaban a aflorar en su estómago.

-Lestrade dijo que caíste de un segundo piso.-soltó John nada más llegar evaluando al menor con la mirada, algunos cortes y magulladuras, lo realmente preocupante era como el detective sostenía su brazo derecho, estaba doblado sobre el mismo y evidentemente pálido por el dolor.

-necesario para el caso...-gimió Sherlock.

-oh si, robar ropa interior a la 1 am es necesario para esclarecer el caso del pervertido enmascarado.-le regañó Lestrade observándolo severamente.

-¡entra y sale de los pisos sin dejar evidencia! Era necesario que.-interrumpió su explicación con un jadeo.-¡Ay! John... mi brazo.-se quejó Sherlock con un puchero y los ojos prácticamente vueltos plata líquida.-cúralo.-exigió.

-bien, te dejo en buenas manos, suerte doctor.-se despidió el DI incómodo.

-¿por qué no lo han entablillado?-regañó Watson a los exasperados paramédicos.

-no se dejaba

-Sherlock

-¡no confío en ellos Jawn! Viven diciendo que estoy en shock, siempre me cubren con esta ridícula manta y ahora dicen que me e fracturado...

John lanzó un suspiro y con un mudo gesto le pidió el brazo al detective.

Alzó la manga con cuidado, notando el ángulo antinatural, la hinchazón y la inmovilidad.

Sherlock le miraba expectante, analizando cada gesto del rubio.

-fractura.-diagnosticó.-del radio, pero no estoy muy seguro, hay que ir al hospital.

-no...Me niego...No quiero

-vamos a ir, y estos amables paramédicos nos llevarán.-Sherlock y John iniciaron una pelea de miradas.

Diez minutos después se encontraban en urgencias, con un molesto Sherlock sentado en una camilla, donde lo atendieron por los raspones y evaluaron la gravedad de la fractura, luego lo llevaron a radiología donde un nuevo concurso de miradas inició.

-sólo quédate quieto unos segundos...

-no, no dejaré que me bombardeen con radiación.

-mientras mas rápido lo hagas más rápido estaremos en casa

-matarán a mis valiosas neuronas

-Sherlock solo es unos segundos, es imprescindible para conocer la gravedad de la fractura.

-es una fractura, solo se enyesa y ya.

-algunas no se arreglan así como así, y mientras más tardes más puede empeorar, incluso puede que necesites tornillos.-amenazó John apelando al lado infantil del detective.

-¿qué? No, John diles que no necesito ninguna pieza de metal en mi cuerpo.

-entonces déjate tomar la radiografía.

Con un mudo asentimiento el detective accedió.

-bien bien señor Holmes, una fractura limpia del radio, no hay desplazamiento y todo esta en orden, deberá usar este yeso durante unas 6 semanas...-explicaba un traumatólogo mientras vendaban y escayolaban al detective.-espere aquí una hora, mientras seca.

Dando un dramático suspiro Sherlock asintió.

John por su parte estaba aterrado.

Seis semanas con Sherlock importunando, con el brazo inmovilizado, sin poder disparar, ni tocar el violín, ¡sería el holocausto mundial!

-John, ¿estas bien? Estas pálido y no has hablado desde que salimos del hospital.-inquirió Sherlock cuando finalmente iban camino a casa en un taxi.

-estoy bien.-respondió John forzando una sonrisa.

Sherlock lo taladró con la mirada pero no dijo nada, se limitó a estudiar el cabestrillo y el yeso.

-¿por qué me inmovilizaron la mano?-preguntó el detective con molestia.

-para que no la muevas y perturbes al hueso fracturado.

-eso es tonto, además soy diestro, necesito mi mano derecha.-lloriqueó.

-tu de entre todas las personas deberías saber manejar tu otra mano, con la cantidad de cosas que sabes.

-aprender a manejar mi mano débil era algo innecesario.-comentó el detective.

-pues ahora lo es.

Llegaron al 221b y ya estaba amaneciendo, molesto Sherlock se quitó toda la ropa en el recibidor, luchando con las mangas, y se dispuso a ir al baño.

-¡espera! No puedes mojarlo.-bramó John al ver las intenciones del detective.

-¿una bolsa? Lo que faltaba.

-¿quieres bañarte? Pues así deberás hacerlo estas semanas.

Con un mohín Sherlock entró al baño.

A los pocos minutos, por sobre el ruido de la ducha gritó lastimero.

-¡John!

El doctor que dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa de la cocina despertó de golpe y corrió al baño pensando que Sherlock estaba herido.

-no puedo enjabonarme ¿lo haces tu?-pidió "inocentemente" disfrutando de como los colores subían a la cara de John.

-solo es un brazo roto, no estas inválido.

Una cara de perrito mojado, pucheros y muchas maldiciones después, Sherlock salía de la ducha, perfectamente limpio y seco, completamente desnudo.

John le seguía, empapado y furioso, tratando de disimular una molesta erección y de ignorar el perfecto trasero que se bamboleaba frente a el.

-no hay nada que me entre.-se quejó Sherlock revolcando el closet.

-usa tu bata, ya solucionaras eso después.-opinó John cansado, evitando ver el trasero de Sherlock.

-no quiero la bata.

-pues desnudo no te quedas.

-¿por qué no? No es aburrido.-sonrió Sherlock mirando a John de frente.

-olvídalo, iré a dormir.-bufó el doctor saliendo de la habitación.

-quédate.-pidió Sherlock lanzándose a su propia cama.- es tu cama también.

-no intentes nada.-cedió John arrastrando los pies de regreso al cuarto del detective.

Durmieron unas horas, John despertó y se estiró, descansado y fresco, se giró y notó que Sherlock le daba la espalda y bufaba indignado.

-¿qué pasa ahora?

-no puedo resolver este problema con mi mano izquierda.-señaló el detective dándose vuelta, mostrándole a John el "problema".

John sonrió, después de todo, si había un lado bueno en toda la situación.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana solucionando el "problema".

Pero ese pequeño detalle no era suficiente para todo lo que tuvo que aguantar el doctor esas 6 semanas, Sherlock las pasó cubierto con su sabana, tirado en su sofá o en su cama e importunando a más no poder.

-¡John dame de comer!-pedía Sherlock completamente cubierto de arroz chino.

-¡John cambia el canal!

-¡John escribe este mensaje!

-¡actualiza mi blog!

-sácale los ojos a esa cabeza que trajo Molly.

-¡me pica John!

-John arráncame el brazo, me pica mucho.

-¡ampútalo!

A la cuarta semana John se hartó y salió del piso dando un portazo.

Solo para regresar y encontrar a Sherlock afanado cortando con una segueta el yeso.

-¡no!-le gritó quitándole la herramienta de las manos.-no te curarás bien.

-lo odio.-escupió Sherlock lanzándose al sofá, adoptando la postura de "odio al mundo"

-lo se Sherlock, se que no lo vale, pero al menos resolviste el caso del pervertido.-susurró John sentándose en el borde del mueble, mientras acariciaba la rizada cabellera.-solo faltan dos semanas…

Sherlock seguía sin responder y John tuvo una idea, se levantó y buscó un marcador en la cocina.

Sherlock curioso levantó la vista al escucharlo regresar.

-¿qué planeas?-preguntó cauteloso al verlo tomar su brazo enyesado.

-shhh ya que no lo valoras porque ayuda a curarte, haré que lo aprecies un poco más.-afirmó John escribiendo sobre el material.

"_**Seré siempre tu mano derecha"**_

Sherlock leyó sin entender, pero su corazón se rodeó de calidez, así que para zafarse de la confusión besó a John.

-para todo Sherlock, siempre estaré aquí.-prometió John abrazándolo.


End file.
